


Sapphires

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Jaime thinks about Brienne's big blue eyes
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 23





	Sapphires

**A sunbeam in each**

**Glimmering bright rays of light**

**Her eyes steal my heart**

****


End file.
